


A Beautiful Town

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Suburban AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Summary: This is for my discord, please don't judge me. Some of these characters are aged up and some are aged down for narrative purposes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Beautiful Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my discord, please don't judge me. Some of these characters are aged up and some are aged down for narrative purposes.

Asami Sato was the head of the Homeowner's Association in the small neighborhood of Wells Branch in Austin, Texas. She lived in a decently large house with her three kids, Genji, Kami, and Anna, all around the same age. She ruled her small section of Hell with an iron fist, anyone who didn't follow community guidelines would be immediately sent a notice to change, or be fined.

There were difficulties that came with this job, being a mother, a business owner, and president. Not everything was cheese sticks and Sunny D's. As owner of Future Industries, a start up with a building on the West Side, she had plenty of rivals in business. Unfortunately for them, she was sharp as a nail and swift as wind, every time they tried to make a deal where they would benefit more than her, it was off, no matter their silver tongues.

However, the day of reckoning was coming for her, no longer would she rule this neighborhood with the iron fist she used to, doubt in her relationships would build up, and business was going to be the least of her worries. What kind of monster, what kind of godly being could commit such deicide, to bring a titan to her knees?

...

_6:30 AM, Monday, 9/4/2020_

"C'mon kiddos," a cheerful voice ringed, "time to get up!"

Across the house of 5689 Lee Street, children forced themselves out of bed, begrudgingly and grumbling echoing throughout the rooms. It was barely light outside, but they all went to their respective places, stuffing projects and binders in their backpacks, Asami making grilled ham and cheese sandwiches for everyone but Anne, since she was lactose intolerant, so she made PB&J.

"I can't even see the sun!" Genji whined, throwing his dinosaur shirt on backwards and inside out.

"I bet Ethan and Kai don't have to get up this early!" Kami complained as she brushed her teeth, toothpaste spilling on her brown and glittery 'You Can Do It!' shirt.

Asami sighed. Sometimes she doubted divorcing her husband for the SUV, kids, and house. It was nice to have him keep them in line from time to time. She could no longer use the line "When your dad gets back, he's gonna be so mad!" to intimidate them. But then she remembered she got a house, car, and the kids out of it, plus better mental health, so she knew it was a perfect choice on her part.

"Ethan and Kai aren't going to the movies later!" she bribed.

The whining was cut short, followed by cheers and running around to get their stuff done. Two of the kids ran downstairs in almost perfect synchronization, lining up at the door. Asami did a head count, realizing Anne was missing.

"Anne," Asami called from downstairs, "we're all waiting!"

"Coming!" a sweet little voice called from her room. The brown haired 8yo ran out of her room, back pack in hand. As she was walking down the stairs though, she tripped and fell.

The mother quickly ran to check on her, but she was just laughing. They had always joked that Anne was made out of steel, but cases like this made Asami really believe it.

"Are you okay?" she asked, just to make sure.

Anne giggled back, "Yeah!"

All three of them were now lined up at the door. Asami quickly took Genji's shirt off, putting it on him right-side-out and straight. She proceeded to move on to Kami, wiping the white and blue stain off her shirt and around the corners of her mouth. Finally, she brushed Anne's hair, which had been ruffled up from the fall.

"Into the car now!" Asami ordered sweetly, grabbing the sacked lunches off the Kitchen Island, rushing out behind them and locking the door.

_7:00 AM_

Asmai has already dropped her kids off in front of the cafeteria, now on her way to Future industries. Rain poured on her windshield, lightning crashing in the distance. There was always serenity in water for her, especially before she made big decisions, like before she had decided to buy her father's company, or before she had her first kid, Genji, or before she had decided to divorce her husband. The water and the rain had always been there for her, giving her a sense of peace.

She parked the car at the entrance of a large, brick building. The parking lot was gigantic, but she had special administrative status to park it where she wanted to. Stepping out of her SUV, umbrella in hand, she walked up to entrance, a secretary waiting for her at the front desk.

"Hi yes," Asmai said, "my name is Asami Sato, I am here for a corporate meeting?" She said it like she was asking a question, but she was just telling the secretary that so she could book her.

"Right," the lady answered without looking up, "your meeting is on the 21st floor, room 34b."

"I know," Asami answered, her back already turned to her and walking into the elevator, and as their eyes met for the split second before the doors closed, Asami quickly asserted her dominance and whispered, "I own the building."

The business lady stepped out of the elevator as it reached 21st floor, turning on her heel and heading walking down the hall to 34b. As she entered, a room full of old men waited for her.

"You're late!" a grey haired, wrinkly-skinned man barked on the far end of the table on the left.

Asami set down her suitcase at the door and took her seat at the head of the table, applying her lipstick and not even giving the old man the honer of looking him in the eye as she answered, "For your information, I have three kids to take care of, a homeowners association to run, and a business I own, so unless you build that same list of accomplishments, then I expect you to keep your mouth shut and stay in your lane."

The room was stunned, everyone sitting in complete and total silence.

"Good," she said, closing her makeup mirror, "now, onto business, our stocks dropped by 0.21% this week, would anyone care to explain why?"

An old man to the right of her, rubbed his neck. "Well, Cabbage Corps has been increasing their advertisement, more and more people are investing in them and their trades."

"Interesting," Sato muttered, "so are you saying that if we increase our advertising that people will invest in us more?"

"Y-yes," he answered.

"What's our advertising budget, Edward?" she asked, facing a black haired man with owl-eye glasses on the other side of the table.

He answered nervously, "75-, $75,000?"

(a bunch of boring businessperson talk ensued, for hours upon hours until the clock reached two o' clock)

"Well then boys," Asami sighed, getting her things together, "it's been fun, but seeing as the sun is coming out, my little girls' soccer game is still on today so I will see you all next week when we need to bicker about you all failing my business!"

As Asami walked out the door and into the shining sun, the secretary called for her. "Miss Asami," she called, "you have a call from a Miss Suyin Beifong?"

Sato smiled, knowing who it was. "Tell her I'll be getting there soon."

Suyin was the kids' easy-on-the-eyes soccer coach, a forty-five year-old woman with very talented kids. She was essentially the Matriarch of Wells Branch for a long period of time, until Asami stepped in. Even though they were at each other's throats during bake sales and Parent-Teach conferences, the two were on the same side when it came to their lovely soccer kids.

As the SUV came into the Parking lot, Asami noticed a bunch of the other moms that were there. Pema, a very strong and talented mother with just as strong and equally talented daughters was there, sitting on the sideline with her newborn baby Rohan and other youngest child Meelo. Her husband Tenzin was there too.

In the sidelines next to Pema stood Lin Beifong, the fit, sexy, and strict Taekwondo teacher with her two kids Mako and Bolin, giving them some water and little bit of a pep talk it looked like. Lin was also the sister of Suyin, so of course they shared the same amazing looks.

The last couple she recognized was Zhu Li and Varrick, a nice but somewhat odd couple she needed to get onto a lot since they kept breaking homeowner's association guidelines. They had one nice but not too bright kid who was training with the others.

As Asami parked her car, she noticed a woman, around her age with dark skin and bright eyes standing on the side with her kid. The kid wasn't in Soccer playing gear, so what were they there for? Perhaps the lady was just one of the other mom's relatives, or friends. Or maybe the kid who had friends that played the sport. Either way, she thought it was strange.

Asami walked over to Suyin, who was giving the kids a little pep talk on the field. Anne, Genji, and Kami were all there too. Anne and the other two noticed her, waving. Sato gave them a thumbs-up and a wide smile while putting her chair down and sunglasses on.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the dark-skinned lady and her kid walking up to her. Asami stood up, not wanting to look lazy in front of new lady.

"Hi!" she yelled, loudly and somewhat insensitively, cause it cause the other kids to look over at her and Suyin gave her an annoyed glance, "I'm new to the neighborhood, what's your name?"

Asami gave her a fake smile and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Asami Sato, nice to meet you," she replied quietly, so as not to distract the kids, "and you are?"

"Korra, nice to meet you too!"


End file.
